


home is wherever you are

by venndaai



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Fanart I've drawn of the EDA characters.
Relationships: Anji Kapoor & Fitz Kreiner, Anji Kapoor/Sasha, Eighth Doctor/Fitz Kreiner, Fitz Kreiner/Sasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. EightFitz Dates, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen Cole confirmed Fitz was bi and in love with the Doctor and stayed post Gallifrey Chronicles, and I drew this in a delirious haze of joy after reading that. I love them and I love this fandom. I love that twenty years after his introduction, Fitz is still making us feel things.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yBgviAc)


	2. EightFitz Dates, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to upload more EDA fanart here

[ ](https://imgur.com/NCV6BP8)


	3. History 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on tumblr like six months ago and kept meaning to add it here but then... didn't. Sorry! 
> 
> Illustration of a scene near the start of History 101, because these two are adorable.

[ ](https://imgur.com/bZGVXne)

_“Children,” the Doctor reproved them from the doorway to the TARDIS._


	4. Bilbao 1937

[ ](https://imgur.com/U7BLV15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you’re so bisexual you time travel just to romance both the Doctor’s companions simultaneously
> 
> I love Sasha History101


	5. Butterfly Room

[ ](https://imgur.com/1whISKZ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/k6WAIY5)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ULU3iGg)

[](https://imgur.com/WUL5uae)


End file.
